


[Podfic] Good Luck and Good Friends by Ineptshieldmaid

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Group Sex, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, non-monogamous arrangements, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: By a strange combination of good luck and good friends, in fact, Phichit Chulanont has slept with a surprising number of people in the international skating scene. And most of them in groups. He’d like to say this was Christophe’s fault, but probably only half of the cases were.





	[Podfic] Good Luck and Good Friends by Ineptshieldmaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good luck and good friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640241) by [ineptshieldmaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid). 



> This is my very first podfic. This series, 'The Patron Saint of Communicating Like a Fucking Adult' has been hugely important to me for over a year now, so when I realized I kind of wanted to do a podfic, this was my first thought. This particular fic is the last of the series, but it stands alone pretty well, and is the shortest. I didn't want to jump in with a huge project first thing. I'll wait for the huge project for my next one. 
> 
> Many thanks as always for my dear Inept for letting me read her work, and for writing exactly what I needed to read in the first place.

**Title:** Good luck and good friends  
**Series:** Part 7 of 'The Patron Saint of Communicating Like a Fucking Adult'   
**Author:** Ineptshieldmaid  
**Reader:** TheBookewyrme  
**Length:** 12:32

[Original Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640241)

**Soundcloud link:** [MP3](https://soundcloud.com/thebookewyrme/good-luck-and-good-friends)


End file.
